


Too much of anything is bad, but too much good whiskey is barely enough.

by mmoonniiccaa



Series: Prince Charming from across the hall. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Allison Argent, Allison is feisty dont piss her off, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Lydia-centric, Lydias middle name is marie, Mild Smut, Neighbors, Sassy Allison, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Susans a nosy bitch, Whiskey - Freeform, stiles is a babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmoonniiccaa/pseuds/mmoonniiccaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come in? To my apartment? After your incredibly benevolent proclamation about your "friend" fucking off"</p><p>Lydia has a run in with her egotistical neighbor across the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much of anything is bad, but too much good whiskey is barely enough.

"Is there a particular reason why you are sitting outside of your apartment instead of inside your apartment?" Lydia asks

"Is there a particular reason why you take the stairs with a clearly very full and heavy grocery bag instead of using the perfectly good elevator" The brown haired man spat back

"Hmm, alright. Well good talk" Lydia returns to fiddling with her keys and balancing her purse and grocery bag in one arm. 

The man stands up and walks across the hall to Lydia's door and leans against the door frame. Crossing his arms over his chest, clearly amused with the juggling act Lydia is performing.

"To answer your question, I'm kind of hiding"

Lydia looks at him quizzically,  dropping her purse and hitching the grocery bag on her hip. "Your kind of hiding? Outside your own apartment? Why are you kind of hiding outside your own apartment?"

"You want me to take that while you figure out how to use the door" He smirks as he grabs the bag from Lydia's arm before for she could resist the help. She gives him peculiar look while bending down to grab her purse not breaking eye contact. That didn't stop him from looking right down her tank top.

"Anyways, I have a "Friend" " He one hand air quotes "in there and she's not getting the message to .. yenno .. fuck off" He shoos at the elevator with his free hand. 

"Oh wow! Well aren't you a real gentleman. Ill make sure to tell all my friends about the misogynistic Prince Charming across the hall'

"Hey I'm offended by that comment. I'm not a misogynist. I love women. Lots and lots of women" he cracks.

 She's raises her eyebrows and blinks accusingly at him then turns to her door and finally opens it. Proceeding to rescue her groceries from this douche.

"Shit, wait can I come in?" He gives her the biggest puppy dog eyes she's ever seen, but Lydia Martin does not get lured in by puppy dog eyes.

"Come in? To my apartment? After your incredibly benevolent proclamation about your "friend" fucking off" she chastises him furrowing her brow. 

"Well yeah, she might come looking out in the hall, if I'm still out here ill look like a big asshole" 

"Hmm, I'm certain you're past that by now" she sneers

"Please? I'm desperate. I can't go back in there, she was giggling in her sleep. It scared the shit out of me. Nothing is that funny when you're sleeping. That's why I prefer they don't sleep over, but I'm not about to push someone out the door. I am a gentleman after all" She gives him an confused stare and he shoots back with a "Pretty please?" he even pouts his bottom lip. 

" Fuck fine" she rolls her eyes. Okay maybe she did give into puppy dog eyes, but in her defense she did love whiskey every once and a while and his eyes were like the exact color of when the sun cuts thru the glass of the bottle "You're putting my groceries away while I shower." She pushes the bag back into his arms.

"Or, better idea! I can help you in the shower" He wiggles his brows. Her cheeks heat up at his comment, she contorts her face in disgust.

"I'm kidding, mostly" he whispers the latter. 

Before they walk into the apartment she turns to face him blocking the door way "Wait, before I let a complete stranger into my apartment. I don't even know your name, I can't let you handle my melons without knowing your name first" she quirks an eye brow, he's not the only one that's got jokes. 

That must have caught him off guard because he's reddening in the face, flabbergasted "uh Stiles, Stiles Stilinski" he stammers. 

"Stiles? what the hell is a Stiles?" she snorts out as she walks into the hall of her apartment ushering Stiles to follow suit with a nod of her head

He follows quickly into her hallway "Its a nickname, my real name is top secret. Maybe you will be privy to that information one day. But for now Me, my best friend Scott and my dad are the only ones aloud to know."

"oh so very endearing" she wiggles her shoulders and closes the door behind them. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They continue to have these run ins for the next few weeks. He would either be sitting outside his door or leaning against Lydias door waiting for her return, he would bribe her somehow so he can hide from his "friends". She doesn't ask. Eventually she just expects it. If she's being honest with herself she likes having the company, and okay she will never admit it to him but he is a beautiful specimen, she's not usually into guys with dark hair and dark eyes, but there is something incredibly hypnotizing about the way he looks at her. He told her one day downstairs while they were getting their mail, that he played lacrosse in high school and college and is now in an amateur beer league with Scott a few days a week. So yeah maybe she has thought about what he looked like naked. A girl can look and she has a very vivid imagination, she wont touch though. No way José he was bad news for the ladies of NYC.

 Allison and Lydia moved to the city together but its been super rare these days that their schedules match up and she only really sees Aly once maybe every few weeks, so Stiles will have to do in between visits with her bestie, whom she may or may not have told about her very easy on the eyes neighbor, but again she wont mention that to him. She has become quite skilled at hiding her feelings, its what she was known for in High School. Lydia Ice Queen Martin. 

Stiles has an unbelievable amount of self-admiration and it's frustrating beyond belief, but she won't add fuel to that fire. There have been numerous times he had fished for her to admit her soft stop for him, try to nudge a compliment out of her cold exterior. She knows that men need their egos stroked quite frequently, but she won't give in. 

"How is it that I had only seen you maybe once in the entire 9 months I've lived here, but I have now seen you like everyday, all day for the last 8 weeks." she states while he's follows her up the stairs. (Which she noticed he now uses more than the elevator.)

Stiles laughs "Well clearly you've just become incredibly lucky" 

Lydia rolls her eyes "Nobody likes an inflated ego Stiles. It's not a sexy façade " she lies. She's a big liar. She usually doesn't find it sexy, but he can pull it off. And it's just not fair to her. He goes against everything she believes in. Fucker. 

Stiles thrusts a palm to his chest "Ouch Lyds, you really know how to hurt a guy. First you call me a misogynist, now your questioning my integrity, and who says its a façade, maybe I'm just a super confident dude"

"Allison and I have deduced that it is definitely façade, no one person can _think_ that highly of themselves" 

"You talk about me to your friends" he wiggles his eyebrows at her, she replies with an eye roll. They have both stopped in front of her door. 

"And whose Allison? Is she as good looking as you are? Good looking people tend to stick together so i'll just assume that's a yes. Is she single? I mean not for me. For a friend" 

"Oh hell no Stiles, Aly is off limits" she roars while she unlocks her door and pushes it open 

"No no. For a friend. For a friend" he throws up his hands defensively. 

"Good bye Stiles." She closes the door in his face as he cries "oh come on Lyyyyyds" 

" and yes she is just as good looking" she yells over the door. She stares at her closed door, shakes her head and laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

"So Stiles was asking about you today" Lydia's laying on her bed staring out her bedroom window talking to Allison on the phone. 

"Ah Stiles, Whiskey eyes from across the hall. I may have Facebook stalked him. He's a hottie Lyds. You should get it in." Allison quips. Lydia can hear the cheeky smile from across the phone line. 

"oh my god Aly, and no. I told you, he's a smug womanizer with to much self-pride. I will not stand to be next on his list of girls he's going to bed. Plus I refuse to step foot in his apartment, I feel like he's more likely to woo me in his own space. I don't need wooing from him" 

"Lydia don't lie to yourself, you could use some wooing, and he's deliciously spicy, just what you need, he could definitely get the job done".

"Deliciously spicy?

"I bought a thesaurus, I'm broadening the way I describe things. Back to the point, why was he asking about me? Oh god he can't see that I was snooping right? That's not like a thing? If it is I'm in big trouble, many ex boyfriends have been snooped" Allison laughs flippantly 

"Allison, no. It's not a thing. He was claiming he wanted to know if you were single, for a friend. I'm air quoting. I don't believe him. He's a little shit. I told him you are off limits"

"Hey Hey I'm not off limits. I could use some male company. I could use some wooing, I like being woo'd Lydia. It's been awhile." 

"Sure, but not by Stiles" she's cut off by an obnoxious knock on the door. Stiles. "Aly give me just two secs douche charming is at the door"

 "ooooooooo" she hears the voice coming from the phone that she has now lowered to her boob to muffle the sound. She pads down the hall and whips open the door. 

 

"What can I do for you Stilinski? It's a Friday night. Shouldn't you be trying to conquer you next quest?" Lydia quips. 

"Oh funny. She's got jokes, but little do you know, your my next quest" he winks. There's a burning that come from below her belly button. Hopefully she can contain the blushing, she rolls her eyes "But no to answer your question, I am not tonight. My buddy Isaac is in town for the weekend and wanted to know if I wanted to go for beers with some old buddies. And because clearly you aren't doing anything exciting tonight. I thought I would drag you along with me. I'll buy you dinner. In a totally platonic friendly neighbor kind of way." Stiles winks.

Does he even know how to blink with both eyes?

 

"goo goo goo" she hears the little boob voice cry. She rolls her eyes. (Her eyes are going to roll right out of her head eventually). Obviously the conversation wasn't muffled enough. "How do you know I don't have anything planned tonight" she's grumbles. 

"Well by the looks of your outfit, your going to spend your night with your old pal Netflix. You're wearing _my_ lacrosse hoodie - which may I add you lied to me about when I asked if I left it at your place, you can keep it because you look waaaay better in it than I do and your tweedy bird pajama shorts. Another Friday night re watching the maze runner movies, I know you have a thing for that Dylan O'Brien guy. I see it he's cute. I've been told a time or two that we look similar. I'm obviously better looking though." He says as he tosses invisible hair off his shoulder. 

"I'll have you know. I have a very extensive exciting night planned. I'm not watching maze runner again. I'm re watching Gossip Girl." She sticks her chin up in confidence.

"LYDIA MARIE MARTIN" she hears a screech from the phone. She glances wide eyed than scrunches her nose at Stiles. Holding up finger. "You wanna give me like a sec. I'll think about it" as she's already closing the door. She hears him yell "okay I'll be waiting. We have to be there by 10" 

 

"Jesus Christ Allison yell loud enough?"

"Okay first of all. You are going out with that boy tonight, don't make me come down there and kick your ass. You don't have to sleep with him. But he has a point. You never go out anymore. Plus he said he will buy you dinner. It's better than whatever half frozen microwave dinner you were going to eat"

"I was going to order Chinese" she clarifies.

"Secondly and most importantly, you are wearing his clothes" she hears that cheeky smile again. 

"It's not like that. I took it when he showered here the other day"

"Ooo sharing the shower are we?"

"Jesus Aly no. His was getting fixed by the superintendent and he was gross and sweaty after lacrosse, and wouldn't leave, he chased me around my apartment until I gave him a hug. I pretty much insisted". She may have also checked him out when he wandered into the kitchen in just a towel to ask what shampoo he could use. There may have been some nakedness... but she will keep that to herself.

"Go Lydia, please. I get to see you soon but you should still have fun without me until then."

"Fine. But I won't enjoy myself" 

 

* * *

 

She spent a little more time getting ready than she would like to admit. Not for Stiles though. Of course not for Stiles, there might be other men there. Men that don't have a sarcastic tongue and whiskey colored eyes. She decided on wearing her hair straight with a basic emerald green deep v neck t-shirt (tighter than she usually would wear. But again boys will be there), a cute pair of cut of jean shorts and black vans, than she kicked off the vans and put on some causal wedges because let's get real this is Lydia she can be casual but not that casual. 

 

"You didn't tell them I was your girlfriend right?" asking as they pushed through the glass doors.

"No way. Isaac asked when I told him I was bringing you, he was almost fell over for a second thinking I actually had a girlfriend, but I told him no you weren't and you would kick my ass if did say you were"

"You're smarter than you look" She winks

 

She met all of Stiles' buddies. They were all super nice and welcoming. They all had a round of shots and Stiles bought her a couple beers. Stiles was in the middle of telling his friends about how he hates the word 'squelch" and how Lydia uses it every chance she gets, when her phone buzzes.

 

 

Allison [10:57 pm]: So I did a bad thing. But it turned into a good thing.

Lydia [10:57 pm]: Oh good lord. What? 

Allison [10:59 pm]: so I maybe kinda sorta was Facebook stalking Stiles again, and found a picture of him and his friend Scott. Super hot by the way. Anyways. I accidentally liked the picture. 

Allison [10:59 pm]: it was from 2014.

Allison [10:59 pm]: typical right ? 

Lydia [11:02 pm]: You would. 

Lydia [11:02 pm]: What kind of good can come from that? A restraining order isn't a good thing Al. 

 

Lydia [11:13 pm]: Oh no. Did you get arrested ? Did you die from humiliation?

 

Allison [11:22 pm]: funny ha ha -_- No I was on the phone with Scott. ;) 

Lydia [11:23 pm]: Scott? Like Stiles' Scott? You move fast when you're on a mission. 

Allison [11:23 pm]: Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. That's the good part. He seen that I liked the picture and added me.  :) he's really super funny Lyds and he didn't mention that it creeped him out all that I was accentually stalking him. We are going for lunch tomorrow. And he also mentioned that Stiles always talks about his hot neighbor ;). 

 Lydia [11:26 pm]: Okay. I'm going to go, you're just being a little shit now. 

Allison [11:27pm]: I love youuuuu be safe. Use protection. Have fun on your date<3

Lydia [11:28pm]: it's not a date, his friends are here.

Allison [11:28pm]: don't cloud the issue with facts Lydia, it's a date

 

Lydia shoves her phone in her bag.

Allison would become friends with the enemy. 

 

"Lydia come dance" Stiles is standing in front of her with his hand stretched out for her to take.

"Uh no thanks, I don't dance" she answers with a thin smile while shaking her head back and forth. 

"You've had a few drinks you should be up there busting a move by now" he nods his head in the direction of the make shift dance floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't make Allison a liar now"

"Allison? What does Aly have to do with this"

"She sent me a message on Facebook earlier while you were getting ready, she also liked a picture of Scott and I from like years ago." 

Oh that girl is gunna get it. 

"What did my traitor of a former best friend say" 

"How about you read it so you don't think I'm lying" 

Stiles passes her his phone. 

 

_Well hello there Whiskey eyes._

_I would like to firstly congratulate you on getting my best friend out of her tweedy bird pajama bottoms (not like that) and out of the house. Secondly, she will eventually dance once she has a few drinks in her. Don't let her tell you other wise, and she will love it, don't believe her if she again says otherwise. She has a nasty habit of saying one thing and meaning something else. Also, don't mess with her. She will kick your ass, there's a reason we nicknamed her red in high school, she can be feisty. :) haaavveee fuun xx._

_ps. Don't tell her I told you that, she will also kick my ass._

_pps. I'm totally **not** off limits :) your friend Scott is delicious ;) just saying. _

Yup. Traitor. She's the enemy now. She's getting the scratchiest sweater for Christmas. 

 

"Hmm. I have delightful friends, and you aren't very good at keeping a secret" she hands stiles back his phone. 

"She also wrote something else but it was kind of embarrassing so I deleted it"

"Yeah. What's that"

"She wrote. 'Stiles is super hot and you should totally have sex with him' "

"Yeah. That's lie, she bought a thesaurus she would have used a word other than 'Hot' to describe you, but good try" she laughed back. 

"I Tried. Come on Lyds at least dance with me. I won't touch the butt I can half promise you that. " he pouts 

"Half promise?" she stands up and takes his hand. She felt her heartbeat pick up and what felt like lightening bolts shoot from where their hands met. 

 

She has her arms draped around his neck and his hands are around her waist rubbing little circles into her sides.  

"What the hell is whiskey eyes?"

"Don't ask. Please please don't ask" 

"She called Scott Delicious"

"Like I said she bought a thesaurus. She called you deliciously spicy earlier today"

He gives her a half grin and wiggles his eye brows, she swears her cheeks are on fire. Thank god for the shitty mood lighting on the dance floor. 

"Are you at least having some fun" he asks as she rests her head on his chest just below his shoulder. He rests his cheek on top of her head. She's screwed. She's so screwed. 

"Yeah I guess." She pokes him in the rib. "Your friends are cool, oh and speaking of friends." She pops her head up to look at Stiles. "Our best friends are going for lunch tomorrow."

"I know. Scott texted me. I guess her work is right by his place."

Lydia smiles looking over his shoulder, even tho Aly is a little shit sometimes, Lydia always loves to see her happy. 

When she looks back at him he staring back at her, she's melting. She clears her throat. Trying to look anywhere else, she puts her head back on his chest. "Okay compose your self Lydia. He didn't even say anything and your acting like a freak. Keep it together girl" scolding herself internally 

"I haven't told you how beautiful you look tonight." He whispers into her hair. 

Ah shit. Why did he have to say that? She's getting into deep. Deep breaths. 

"Thanks" she lifts her head and there eyes meet again, then he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION. 

She takes a step back and gives him a thin smile and swallows the lump in her throat . "I should probably head back home, its getting pretty late."

"Let me walk you back"

"Oh no it's fine. It's like a 5 minute walk. Stay with your friends." She smiles. 

"No let me walk you. It's dark and there's weirdos out at this time. Ill feel better if I know you got home safe. I'll see them again. They are here all weekend. Let me just say bye" Before she could argue he strides away towards the booth his friends are in. 

* * *

 

They didn't speak much the entire walk home. Luckily it was a busy night in the city so there was a lot to distract her.

When they made it too the hallway outside of their apartments she moves towards her door and fishes her keys out of her bag. When she realizes Stiles is still beside her. She turns to face him. 

"Are you okay?" He furrows his brow with worry. Which kind of broke her heart, because he didn't do anything wrong. To her at least, not yet. 

"Yeah I'm good" she put on a beaming smile. 

"You had a good time then yeah?" he smiles back. 

"Yeah, I had an awesome time" and for some reason her body took over her brain and she leaned over and would you get this, she kissed him on the cheek, her body is the enemy now too.  

Before her body betrays her anymore she turns around and steps into her apartment. Giving Stiles a small smile while she clicks the door closed. Then proceeds to quietly bang her head off the wall. 

 

* * *

 

 

"He called you beautiful and tucked a hair behind your ear? And then you told him you had to leave? Yeah Lyds he sounds like a real dick"

"Allison you don't get it. I can't be falling in love with a guy like him" 

"Falling in love? A guy like what Lydia? Because he seems like a pretty cool guy. " 

"He just likes me because I don't give into his charms. He just likes the chase. Once I give in, he will get bored. Then i'll be broken hearted and looking like a fool" 

"I don't know Lyds. Scott says he's pretty smitten with you." 

"You guys are talking about our love life now?"

"What love life? We stayed up late last night on the phone, it just happened to steer in that direction" 

"Oh is that right! Just happened to steer in that direction, you're a terrible liar. Anyways I have to go do laundry and you have to get back to work and get ready for your lunch date with Scotty boy"

"At least I can admit it's a date and that I like the guy" 

"I'm hanging up now, and it wasn't a date!" She hangs up before Allidon can argue 

 Allison [11:47 am]:Scott even said it sounded like a date. Two against one it's a date.

* * *

 

 

Stiles was knocking on Lydia's door when she made it up to the last stair from the laundry room.

She blows a piece of hair that fell from her bun away from her face and she shifts the basket more comfortably. 

"Uh hey stiles. I don't think I'm gunna answer the door. I'm not on the right side of it" she quips. 

"Oh shit hey, yeah I guess not." he lets out a nervous laugh while he rubs the back of his neck. One of many of his quirks she finds adorable.

He comes over to grab the basket. "Thanks." 

"This thing is fricken heavy. How many pairs of designer panties do you own" 

Lydia goes red and wide eyed. Apparently she's 8 years old again because the word panties made her blush. 

"Funny. But those are my bed linens."

Stiles wiggles his eye brows at her "We can test them out. Make sure your fabric softener did an adequate job?"

"How about I'll just let you borrow the fabric softener and you can use it on your own sheets"

"So you wanna come test it out in my bed then?"

"Cute Stiles. Now you have to buy your own." She gave him a sarcastic smirk while trying to stop the images of a naked Stiles in her fresh clean sheets. "Did you need something" she breaks out of her thoughts while she swings her keys around her finger.

"Uh oh yeah right. Well. Because you have been such an awesome neighbor. I wanted to see if you would let me make you dinner tonight. Or we can order in Chinese and I'll even watch Gossip Girl" he wiggles his eye brows again. 

Allison's voices pops in her head "I don't know Lyds. Scott says he's pretty smitten with you" she settles with

"Yeah. I could go for Chinese. I didn't get it last night so you do kinda owe me. Just let me put my laundry away. I'll be over in like half an hour" 

Lydia has now found her favorite Stiles expression. The way he just looked at her, like she gave him the cutest puppy for Christmas. His face actually lights up when she said she would come over.

"Seriously? Okay. Yeah awesome. Uh yeah. I'll just go tidy up then" as he's walking backwards he bumps into his door. Lydia giggles at him. 

She freaking giggled, Lydia doesn't giggle at boys.

 

* * *

 

 

Allison [5:35 pm]: you are having dinner with Stiles tonight? In his apartment? Didn't you have a rule? Second date already? WOOOWEEE.

Lydia [5:36 pm]: How in the world did you know that? Stiles told Scott didn't he? Then Scott told you?

Allison [5:38 pm]: I told you he's smitten with you, and Scott is smitten with me, and they are best friends. So he was bound to tell him. I'm just shocked that you hadn't told me yet!

Lydia [5:42 pm]: Stop using 'and' so much, It's not proper sentence structure.

Lydia [5:42 pm]:He only just asked me like 15 minutes ago. 

Lydia [5:42 pm]: And If there wasn't a first date, this isn't a second date it's not even a date date.

Allison [5:43 pm]: I'll structure my sentences however I please thank you very much. AND yeah 15 minutes to late. Stiles told Scott like right away. They have a better friendship than us Lyds. How dare you! 

Lydia [5:44 pm]: Stiles let me read the message you sent him yesterday, you told him my high school nickname! 

Allison [5:45 pm]: no shame. Well have fun tonight. I can't wait to see you tomorrow :) Love you bunches. Have fun in your SECOND date.

Lydia [5:50 pm]: Oh fuck off. It's not a date. Love you too. :) only because I have too. 

Allison [5:51 pm]: It's a date .. Red. ;)

 

* * *

 

 

She was just locking her door at 6:10 just as Stiles was paying for the food at his door. He gives her a warm smile. She was wearing his hoodie again and a pair of black leggings with some moccasin slippers with her hair in a cute messy knot on top of her head.

 

As she crosses the threshold of his apartment she realizes it looks the exact same as hers, just opposite. Duh Lydia.

"Don't you look cute" he looks down at her while he closes the door. 

"Thanks I'm wearing my very best just for you" she points out her legs and wiggles her foot.  

They head down the hall to the kitchen that is open to the dining room. 

"It's kinda weird being in here" 

"Whys that?" Stiles replies as he licks the sweet and sour sauce off his finger.  

She's pretty sure her throat just closed. It suddenly felt really hot in here. Lydia has to internally shake her head to get that image out of her brain. 

"I dunno. I guess because we spend so much time over at my place. I've never been in here. It's just odd. Plus. I half expected there to be some crazy sex swing right where I have my dining table in front of the window here in my apartment" she puts her hands up in a picture formation like she's trying to place it. 

"Oh no. I keep that in the spare room" he says surprisingly serious. 

She cocks her head to the side and squints at him. 

"I'm kidding. Kidding. But your face was priceless. " Lydia glares back at him. 

"So I don't know what you drink. But I have some weird pink wine that my cousin Malia brought over. She works at the hospital down the street and sometimes she will crash here if she had a long night. And some nights if the shift was particularly tough she will need a glass of wine before bed" he hands her the bottle, "or I have beer" as he grabs a beer out of the bottom of the fridge. "No this is fine" as she reads the label. 

"It's rosé" 

"It's rose what?" 

"Rosé, it's French. It's a type of wine that incorporates some of the color from the grape skins, but not enough to qualify it as a red wine." 

"Oh. Sure right. I don't care as long as it can get the job done." 

She pours herself a glass and sit at the island. "She's got good taste. I didn't know you had family in New York." She says as she sips. 

"Oh I don't really. She's not like a blood cousin. We have known each other since we were little kids, she's with my buddy Isaac that you met at the bar."

"Long distance relationship?"

"Uh yeah. Kinda sucks for them. But she couldn't pass up the job and he's moving here in the summer. He told me to watch over her while he's away" he says as he's grabbing forks from the drawer. 

 

They spend the next couple of hours eating and drinking, and Lydia is finally relaxing around him again. They are back in the kitchen and she's sitting on the island counter top while Stiles washes the dishes. She can admit with a slightly intoxicated mind state that watching Stiles be domestic is kind of sexy. She pokes him in the butt with her toe. Stupid body betraying her again. 

"Uh that was my butt you just kicked excuse me" he looks over his shoulder at her with hands still shoved in the soapy water, she throws her head back laughing. Right as she looks back down, bubbles are being thrown at her head. 

"Heyyyy, you could have gotten that in my eye. I could have gone blind" She wipes and flicks soap away with exaggeration, putting on her best angry expression.

Stiles goes wide eyed looking regretful. Lydia breaks her serious facade and bursts out in a laugh again. 

Stiles fully turns around and stepping towards her and starts tickling her ribs. She slams her eyes shut.

"Oh my god Stiles. Stop. Please stop. I've had to much to drink I'll pee". She squeals.

 "That's definitely not something I've head a girl say after screaming my name" she smacks his arm.

When she opens up her eyes. He's looking at her and his eyes have darkened, And by now they are chest to chest and he's standing between her legs. She can feel his breath on her forehead. She looks up to him, swallows and blinks at him from under her eye lashes.

He swipes at something on her cheek with his thumb "You have soap on your face"

Before she could tell her body to stop they are both leaning in and kissing feverously. She grabs at the back of his neck desperate to be close and he's grabbing at the top of her ass to pull her closer, he kisses down the side of her neck and stops at her collarbone and nips.  

Once her sober brain catches up to what they are doing she immediately pulls away, jumps off the counter and pushes past Stiles heading toward the door. 

 

Stiles catches her by the wrist and turns her around. "Where are you going?" He furrows his brows. 

"Shit I'm sorry, that was a mistake. I shouldn't have come over here. This is why I had a rule, I knew you would woo me"

"Woo you? Where are you going? What rule?" He asks with more force. 

"I'm sorry. We are just better off friends. This can't happen between us. No body will get hurt that way" she gesture between them 

"Lydia! Where. Are. You. Going?" annunciating every word

"It's just. I'm me and you .. you are you. You like women, lots and lots of women you said it yourself. I just can't be another notch in your head board Stiles. You hide from the girls you bring home the next morning, you actually hide. aa aand I helped you. Those poor girls.  I won't be that girl. " She shakes her head like she's trying to shake the thoughts right out of her head.

"Wait..! You won't be. Your not just another girl Lydia. I'm not like that anymore. I really like you. Like it kind of scares me how much I like you. I've never felt like this about a girl before." 

"Wow that's rich. I'm sure you say that to every girl. I'm sorry. I just can't stiles." She says thru tears. She turns and walks down the hall to the front door. Just as she's turning the doorknob Stiles yells out desperately"Lydia. Please just stop. Lydia."

She stops for a moment

"I'm in love with you Lydia! Would you just look at me. Please!" He's shouting at this point 

Her heart is racing a million miles a minute, it's breaking in to many peices to count, all she wants to do is turn around and run back into his arms but she knows this doesn't end well. She takes a deep breath as she opens the door. "Please tell Malia I will replace her rosé" she sniffs back a tear, and with that she slams the door and runs to her apartment. She closes the door behind her and slides down the cold metal of the door. She brings her knees up to her chest and sobs into them.

She hears a small tap at her door "Please Lydia. I'm sorry. Just talk to me. Can we just forget it even happened?. we can go back to how we were before, I promise it wont be weird. I can't loose you. Lydia!" he must have slunk down to the floor as well because his voice at ear level.

"Go away stiles. I need to think. Please". She hears him push off the door and seconds later his door slams, she flinches at the sound. How are they just suppose to go back to normal after what just happened? He just told her he loved her. Her head is spinning from the wine and the kiss and she still smells like Stiles. She needs whiskey and not the Stiles kind. 

  

 

* * *

 

An hour later she's texting Allison 

Lydia [1:24 am]: i kisased hiom Aly. i am sooooooooo stupiud. 

 

Seconds Lydia phone is ringing. She just stares at it before she realizes what it's doing. 

 

She answers and lets out a single sob. 

"Lydia? Babe. What's wrong. What happened?"

"I kissed'm Aly. And then I said some real mean things.*hiccup*" She slurred out 

"Are you drunk? How much have you had to drink?" 

"I dunno. Some red wine at Stileses. No, Rosé. Rosé isn't red yet.*hiccup*And I dunno. Half of my bottle of Jack Daniels is gone. Whoops*hiccup* I has the hiccups Aly." she half giggle half sobs into the phone.*hiccup*

"Jesus Lydia, you know what wine does to you. Okay, Put me on speaker, go to the bathroom, brush your teeth and wash your face, get in to your jammies and climb into bed. I'll talk to you till you fall asleep. Than you can call me back in the morning and we can have an adult conversation about this." 

"Pssh. Okay mom" but she did just as Allison said. She didn't make it out of her clothes though.  Maybe because she was still in Stiles sweater. She slowly drifted to sleep as Allison quietly spoke to her thru the phone 

 

* * *

 

Lydia woke up at the crack of dawn from a text message notification with a pounding headache and her phone stuck to her face. She barley even made it on her bed. She was half laying off the end. Two words: Hot mess. 

 

She one eye squints at her phone. 1 missed call from Allison 1 voicemail message from Allison 1 text from Allison. 5 missed texts from Stiles 2 missed calls from Stiles 1 voicemail message from Stiles. She winces. She was a real asshole to him last night, and why? Because he had kissed her? She's done way worse with way bigger douche bags *cough* Jackson *cough* 

 

 

Allison [6:15 am]: Hey sweetie. Call me when you wake up. I only have a half day at work then I'm heading over to your place. Hopefully you won't be to hung over to go out tonight. And yes you are still coming out tonight! 

 

Stiles [1:59 am]: Lyds im so sorry pls just talk to me

Stiles [2:10 am]: im sorry. im such an idiot. i shouldnt have done that. Pls. Just txt me back. 

Stiles [2:35 am]: I cant sleep. I feel like a dick, but u weren't that nice urself. whtever. c u around then. 

Stiles [2:46 am]: ur driving me fcking crazy u know that right? is this fun for u? is this why u haven't hada boyfriend in years? bcuz ur too stubborn to let any1 in ur gna have a lonely life if u keep doing this. im not like this with girls. See this is exactly y I nvr get attached. 

Stiles [5:45 am]: Shit Lyds. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I was a drunken idiot. Fuck. I'm sorry.  

 

 

 _You have two unheard voice messages. First unheard message from Allison Argent at 2:15 am.-_ "Hey Lyds. I just got off the phone with Scott. Stiles called him drunk. Scott sounded kinda worried about you. What a sweet guy hey? He's never even met you and he's worried. He said he wants to personally apologize for Stiles behavior. But he also asked for you to go easy on him. He's never felt like this about a girl before, it's new territory for Stiles. Call me when you wake up. By the way, You started snoring so I hung up. Love you"

 

 _Next unheard voice message from Stiles Stilinski at 2:16 am_ \-  "Lyds. Scott told me not to call but I needed to hear your voice Please call me back. We don't even have to talk about what happened. I just want to hear your voice to know you're okay and that you don't completely hate me. Fuck. I don't care if you hate me. I just want to know your okay. Please just call me back "

 

She redials the last number she called. 

"Lydia! Your alive. Thank the lord"

"Funny Allison. But honestly. I might as well be dead, because I certainly feel like it" 

"So"

"So"

"What happened?"

"I'm a dick"

"Well... yeah"

"Hey you are _my_ best friend. You are suppose to say. No Lydia. You are perfect and you are aloud to feel like this"

"I've never been one to sugar coat the truth babes and you know that. Lyds, I understand your scared and I don't know all the details. But from what I've heard from Scott. Stiles really likes you". 

"He told me he loved me"

"Hmm well. That further proves my point, Scott says he's never ever seen Stiles like this over a girl before" 

"What would Scott know. He doesn't even know me" 

"I've never met Stiles either, but I know you well enough to know what Stiles is important to you. You can't hide away your feelings forever Lydia! Your not the same girl you were back in high school "

"He's just not the kind of guy I want to be with. I can't love him.  Sure he's funny, and charming and insanely good looking. But he knows that and that's why other girls fall for it and he ends up bringing them home. Just to hide from them in my apartment the _next_ morning."

"When was the last time you seen a girl come out of that apartment?"

She had to stop and think. She can't remember. 

"I'm not sure. But that doesn't mean anything"

"Lydia. He hasn't had a girl over since the day he met you"

"What are you talking about, how do you know that? He was always waiting outside my door when I got home from work for weeks"

"Did you see girls come or go ?"

"Well no. I guess I didn't"

"Exactly. He was just waiting to see you and using that as an excuse. He told Scott last night that he hasn't even been able to look at another girl since you walked into his life. Lydia that boy loves you."

"Allison! I can't. I'm scared."

"I know, sweetheart, love is scary, but it's suppose to be. Shit! I have to go, I'm getting eye daggers from a coworker" she hears Alison cover the receiver "Mind our own god damn business Susan. This doesn't concern you. Sorry, Susan's a nosy bitch. Anyway, go back to bed, have a shower and eat something. I'll see you in a few hours"

"God you're bossy today" 

 

She throws her phone behind her head onto her pillows and hoists herself up. Smacking her face a couple times. She wanders into her ensuite bathroom and splash's some water on her face.

She glares at herself in the mirror "You're a real idiot sometimes you know that" then turns around and walks back to flop on her bed. 

 

 

* * *

 

She tried but failed to fall back asleep so she just laid in bed until noon reading and re reading Stiles texts. Writing and erasing responses back. (Dropping her phone on her face half a dozen times. When did she become so ungraceful). Getting the occasional check in text from Alison. Saying that she's off in an hour and will be here by dinner time. She still has way to much time to kill, but she doesn't do anything but sulk in bed for the next hour.

 

Allison [12:46 pm]: I'm almost out of here. You better have gotten out of bed. 

Lydia [12:46 pm]: I would be lying if I said that I have. 

Allison [12:50 pm]: go for a walk for something, get some fresh air you lazy turd. You need to be in a tip top shape for tonight. 

Lydia [12:51 pm]: If I leave the confines of my safe apartment I might run into whiskey eyes. 

Allison [12:54 pm]: well it's better than running to whiskey bottle. You should talk to him anyways. 

Lydia [1:02 pm]: Fuck. Fine. 

 Allison [1:03 pm]: Love you Red.

* * *

 

 

"Okay Lydia. Get your shit together. If you run into him then talk. If not then whatever go for your damn walk. You can walk to the liquor store from here." She takes a deep breath before opening the door. 

 

As she opens the door Stiles is just coming out of the elevator. "Of course, and wearing his stupid red flannel looking all cute and shit, and he's using the elevator again, he must be upset with me" she thinks to herself. 

 

She looks down at her sneakers. 

"Uh hey Lydia" he rubs the back of his neck as he walks towards his door. 

"Hi stiles" 

"I'm sorry" they both announce at the same time. 

"No seriously Stiles I'm sorry I was such a huge bitch last night"

"Hey. It's alright, I clearly wasn't much better. It was a mistake and you were right we are better off as just friends. We can just forget it even happened" he looks sheepishly down at the floor than back up. 

Her stomach sinks, she shuts her eyes so the tears rimming her bottom eyelashes don't fall to her cheek. Then she looks back up and puts on a smile. 

Just as she's about to speak again a girl emerges from behind Stiles from in his apartment. She looks between Stiles and Lydia. Then looks back to Stiles and kisses him on the cheek and says "Thanks again for last night, Maybe I'll see you later" 

Lydia looks towards the stairs for an escape route. Then back at Stiles, he gives the girl a small smile and a nod as she walks to the elevator. Lydia turns on her heels and walks straight back into her apartment slamming the door. Bee lining for the kitchen. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Well so much for not fucking anymore random girls " 

"Wait what? What happened now?"

"Well I was taking your advice and just as I was walking out my damn door Bam! Stiles" she takes a swig from the bottle and continues. "To make a long story short he agreed it was a mistake and to just forget about it. Easy for him to say. That's like this MO. Than a tall gorgeous girl walks out of his apartment, kisses him on the cheek than proceeds to say 'Thanks for last night' gross "

"That son of a bitch"

"My thoughts exactly.  I dodged a bullet Al. Fuck him and his eyes" as she's stares at the bottle in her hand and glares at it than takes another swig. Smacking the bottle on her front tooth. "Shit"

"Lydia. Are you drinking again? It's barley happy hour. Don't develop aloholism because of a boy, being an aloholic is trashy, be addicted to Jimmy Choos, god knows you already have a hearty collection. 

"I'm not an alcoholic Aly, I'm hung over as shit. It's called hair of the dog, look it up, it's a thing. I still had half my bottle left from last night so I said what the hell, it can't make me feel any worse than I already do. It's happy hour somewhere in the world. "

"You better be sober or at least coherent when I get there. We are still going out regardless" 

"Oh yes we are! I'm getting positively inebriated and letting a guy woo me tonight and maybe ill even bring him home"

"Nuh uh, no you are not, because sober Lydia doesn't take guys home. No getting woo'd.  I'll be there by dinner. Have a shower and get ready"

Allison hangs up before Lydia can reply.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia decided on a slightly transparent loose fitting chiffon top with a black bra underneath (she's was feeling risqué). Tucked into a simple black high waisted skirt that fell mid thigh with nude pumps. While she's finishing curling her last hair there is a knock at the door. 

 

Lydia swings the door open to the biggest brightest dimples she's been missing. As she's hugging Allison she sees that same girl from earlier unlocking Stiles front door and walking in. 

Lydia slams the door when Allison is inside. "That bitch has a key" she says to herself. 

"What Bitch? Who has a key? "

"That girl from this morning?" 

"The girl is in there now? Oh let me go give her a piece of my mind" Lydia stops Allison before she takes off her second earring. 

"Okay okay. Calm down. She's innocent. It's her slag of a lay that needs a smack" 

"Fine. Well at least you are standing up straight" she walks up to Lydia and runs her hands up and down her upper arms. 

"Ready to getting weird Red?" Allison wiggles her eye brows. 

"That's the smartest thing you have ever said, and I'm suppose to be the genius" Lydia laughs back. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia walks into the club and the first person she sees is Stiles deep in conversation with another dark haired guy.    

"Scott's here" Allison she squeals with a dimply smile. 

"And so is Stiles. Great" Lydia dead pans. 

"Oh shit sorry Lyds I didn't know. Well at least come meet Scott"

"I'm gunna go to the bar first. I'm not doing this sober" This guy _was_ giving her a drinking problem.  

Allison grabs Lydia by the hand and drags her over to the boys sitting at a booth at the back of the club. 

"Come say hi to Scott first than we can run to the bar" 

 

Of course Stiles has to be wearing her favorite black Henley shirt of his. It's like he knew. She bets he smells good too. Fucker. 

 

Scott stands up from the table and gives Allison a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Scott this is Lydia," Scott spares a glance at Stiles "Lydia this is Scott."

She leans to hug Scott over the table, accidently brushing her fingers against Stiles shoulder "Nice to finally meet you, she doesn't shut up about you" 

"Between these two" he points to Allison and Stiles with his thumb "I've heard a lot about you as well" Allison shoots him a glare, immediately regretting what he said. 

"Hey Lyds " Stiles looks up from his hands. He looks like someone killed his dog.

She gives him a curt smile and turns to Allison 

"I'm gunna go get a drink" and she scoots off towards the bar 

Allison looks over at Stiles than Scott and gives him a small smile and mouths sorry as she follows behind Lydia. 

 

"Are you going to ignore him all night. Because it would be cool if I could spend time with you and Scott tonight. But I'm here for you so it's your call" 

"Aly don't worry about me. I'll make friends" she winks at her friend than waves down the bartender.

"Oh no you don't. Let's go dance" Aly pulls her to the dance floor 

They're dancing together and she can see Stiles watching her from across the room. Just as she turns to face Allison a very well built blond guy comes up behind her and whispers in her ear

"Hey baby, I've been watching since you walked through the door. You wanna get out of here" she can see Stiles stand up out of the corner of her eye. Balling his fists.

 

As much as she told Aly she was going to bring a guy home. She didn't mean it. Even if she were. This Neanderthal doesn't have the right approach.

 

"Uh no I'm good here thanks" she says politely over her shoulder giving Aly a wide eyed smirk like "Are you kidding me?" Aly shrugs

 "Seriously? Come on baby. Sounds like you could use a little loosing up" he grabs her hips and wiggles them back and forth, she cocks her eye brow at Allison and Allison returns with an "oh shit he fucked up" look. "Reeeedddddd" Allison scrambles.

She whips around fast and sticks her finger right in the guy's face "Yenno what, if I wanted an egotistical asshole to take me home you would have to wait in line, so get your filthy hands off of me you incompetent dick weed" And this is why they call her Red.

"Woah chill. You do need to loosen up, but I definitely don't want to be the guy that does it, crazy bitch"

"What the fuck did you just call her" she hears from behind her. Shit. Stiles seen the whole thing. 

"I called her a crazy fucking bitch! What? Is this prude yours? She's a cute little thing but I don't envy you. I'd have to tape her mouth shut just to fuck er" the blonde says smugly.

"Okay buddy you just crossed over the fucking line" and just as Stiles is about to throw his punch Scott catches it and pushes him back.

 He ushers over the bouncers "Hey this guy is clearly too drunk to take no for an answer, he's bugging our friends and they are getting a little uncomfortable. Would you mind?"

"Come on big guy. We don't want the girls uncomfortable in here" the bouncers grab the blonde guy by the shoulders and push him toward the door. 

Lydia closes her eyes from embarrassment than turns to face Stiles  "I can fucking take care of myself you know" she pushes past Stiles and walks to the bar.

Stiles follows quickly behind "I know you can, But I wanted to make sure no body was taking my place on the list of egotistical assholes that can take you home"

"Fuck off Stiles." She keeps her eyes on the bottles of liquor behind the bar.

"I'm sorry that wasn't funny. Can you at least look at me?" 

Lydia turns her full body toward him "What do you want Stiles?" she says annoyed.

"A chance to explain"  she rolls her eyes and nods her head to the corner of the room  

Clearly her body is doing that thing again were she can't control herself. Because she's letting him pull her to a quite spot on the dance floor, and before she knows it, her arms are placed rigidly around his neck and his hands are on her waist line fiddling with the top of her skirt, he watches his fingers twiddle a loose thread. 

"Okay. You got me to listen. So go"

"Well to be honest. I don't know what I'm explaining. You seemed like you were okay this morning when we apologized and than you kinda huffed, turned around and slammed the door in my face". 

Lydia drops her hands to her sides.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He looks up at her surprised. 

"No? I'm actually quite confused" 

She glares at him. Tears welling up in her eyes. "You told me last night that you were in love with me"

"Yeah and if I remember correctly you mumbled some shit about the rosé and than left after that" he crosses his arms over his chest 

"You told me you loved me and than I leave, you proceed to have a girl over! Thats one way to show me you've changed" he shouts at him

"Wait. What the fuck are you talking about. I didn't bring a girl home last night, when would I have even... Oh my god. Are you taking about Malia?"

Lydia is taken aback by the name "What?" her voice is small.

"That was Malia leaving this morning. Did you not realize she was wearing scrubs ? Did you not see her name tag? She came in after work. Like an hour after you left" 

"Uh... I" 

Stiles cuts her off. "Yenno for someone whose supposed to be a "genius" you aren't very good at putting two and two together, do you think I would have been calling and texting you all night if I had a girl over ?"

She looks down at the sticky floor "Well I don't know what you do with the girls you bring over"

Stiles scoffs than tilts her chin up "Lydia. Look at me. I haven't had a girl over since the day I met you. I haven't even wanted to. You are literally the only girl I can't think about. Thanks for that by the way"

He wipes the tear that fell to her cheek. 

"Lyds. I meant what I said last night. You aren't like other girls. I don't think about you like that, about having sex with you. Well actually that's a lie. I have. Many many times. I mean I was naked in your shower when you were down the hall."

"Stiles your rambling"

He continues "But. I also think about waking up next to you and making you breakfast and just laying on the couch watching stupid Gossip Girls with you." 

She laughs out a sob. "Gossip Girl isn't stupid"  

He pulls her into a hug and she wraps her arms around his neck once again. She rests her head on his chest, he does smell good.  

Allison is pulling Scott by the collar, looking a bit flustered. "Uh you guys good" she uses her free hand to point back and forth between Stiles and Lydia with a fake concern on her face. 

Lydia looks up at Stiles and nods. 

"Okay. Because Scott wants to show me his uh..." 

"My DVD collection" she hears from behind Aly.

"Yeah. His DVDs. So yeah see ya" "I'll call you tomorrow" 

She yells over her shoulder as she pulls Scott toward the entrance. 

Lydia calls out "use protection" she put her head back on Stiles. 

She feels a laugh bubble in his chest. 

"Fucking DVDs? They couldn't think of something better than DVDs" 

 Lydia raises her head to look at stiles. 

"What? What's wrong?". 

"Take me home Stiles." 

 

* * *

 

They can't keep theirs hands to themselves the whole taxi ride home, and the elevator ride up. The only time they break is when they get to Stiles apartment door and he's trying desperately to unlock it. 

"Lyds. Baby. I uh... I'm.. I'm not complaining about whatever your doing to my neck, but I'm having a tough time opening this ... Uh oh shit... This fucking door" he grabs her hand from where she was trying to sneak below his belt buckle. 

"You better figure it the fuck out, I can't be responsible for what I do to you in this hallway"  

Finally he gets the door unlocked. They get into the apartment hallway and he kicks the door shut. In a hurry Stiles has Lydia sat on the table just inside the door. She untucks her shirt from her skirt. He feverishly kisses every spot down her chest as he unbuttons her shirt. Revealing her lacy black bra. He runs his hands up the side of her ribs and cups both her breast in his hands. She takes control and pushes his hands under her bra.

"Holy shit Lyds. I couldn't ever imagine they would be _this_ perfect." She rests her head on the wall behind her and arches her back so he has better access.

She then pushes her head back to look at him grabbing at the hem of his shirt. "I love this shirt on you but I'd prefer it off at this moment" she's breaths heavily and pulls it over his head and tosses it haphazardly into the darkness of his apartment. Immediately diving for the new naked skin in front of her. She kisses up his chest, up his neck and stops just under his ear. Her hands dive again for his belt buckle and successfully whips it out from his belt loops throwing it down the hallway before Stiles grabs her hands.

Pushing his forehead to hers barley breathily getting out "As much as I want to do this with you right now. I don't want you to think I'm making you do this" 

Lydia looks at him in the eye, she traces a fingers down his chest, down his abdomen and hooks her finger to the waist band of his boxers peaking out from his khakis. She leans in, lips brushing against his earlobe.

"You are going to learn real quick Stiles, I don't let anyone make me do anything I don't want to"she whispers as she slides her hand past his waist band and let's her hand venture down for what she's looking for. Not that it was difficult, she gives a little tug. She's very impressed by the way. No wonder he's so popular with the ladies. She looks back at him and quirks a perfectly manicured brow.

His breath hitches as he rest his head on her shoulder and nods.

"So if I'm doing something. I'm doing it because I want to" with that she's hikes her skirt just enough so she can place her thumbs in the waist band of her panties. Stiles watches as she slowly pushes them down her thigh and they fall to her ankles. She slides her right foot out and let's them dangle on her left ankle. He swallows nervously as she points her toe delicately and they fall to the floor. When Stiles looks back up to Lydia she's staring at him with heavy dark forest green eyes. 

"Fuck Lydia." he breaths

Lydia wraps her legs round hips hips and pushes forward so she can be closer.  He kisses her desperately but stops again and rests his forehead on hers once more. "So we are doing this?" She nods. "Okay, but I'm not fucking you on the accent table in my hallway" 

She looks at him menacingly "You can have me were ever you fucking want Stilinski" 

Stiles eyes go wide, than they darken. "Where the fuck did you come from? Holy shit." He picks her up and hoists her to sit on his hips and walks over to the bedroom. They make it as far as the wall next to his bedroom door before he stops again.

Lydia let's out a huff and wiggles her hips to get him to move. When he doesn't she cocks her head. "What's the hold up"

"Im just really fucking happy right now" he smiles. 

"Well I'm about to make you a lot happier" she slides back down and places her feet on the floor, grabbing Stiles hand and leads him into the bedroom.

She pushes him to sit on the end of the bed. Where he leans back on his elbows. A shirtless Stiles is certainly a sight for sore eyes.

She sloughs off her chiffon top and reaches back to unlatch her bra and let's it fall to the floor with her shirt.

Stiles sits up in attention, all of him sits at attention.  

She slowly slinks towards him almost cat like. Placing a knee on either side of his thighs than sits down on his lap throwing her curls over one shoulder, she leans down placing slow wet kisses down his neck.

He runs his hands up and down her thighs than up and down her ribs. Then he makes a quick movement and she's now on her back and her hovering above her. He buries his face in her neck.

She reaches down to unzip his pants. Instead he stands up and shucks off his khakis and boxers and climbs back on the bed above her. Stiles kisses down her chest, down her sternum, to her belly button. Than places both his pointer fingers in the band of her skirt and slowly pulls it down kissing every new spot of skin he exposes, she kicks the skirt off across the room.  Lydia squeaks when he gets to her most sensitive area, she can feel Stiles smile.

"Hey!" She whispers. He pops his head up from between her legs and raises his eyebrows. "We have plenty of time for that later. But right now. I want all of you! Right now!" Stiles stares back wickedly before he slowly climbs back up the bed.

Once they are eye level. Lydia realizes Stiles is breathing heavy. "Stiles. Are you okay? Are you nervous about something?

"I told you Lydia. I've never felt this way before." he kisses her above her brow bone before placing his forehead to hers. He takes another deep breath and she watches his Adam's apple bob up and down, before adjusting between her legs and pushing in, kissing her eagerly.

She makes another squeak feeling Stiles smile against her mouth. "What are you smiling about"

"You squeaked again. It was cute"

"Oh shu ... Uh" her eyes flutter shut as their hips rock together in unison. They fit together so perfectly, almost like the were made for each other or tethered together in someway. They move together for what seemed like forever. Lydia never wanted it to end, she never knew she needed this, him, until they were slammed together. She can feel fireworks below her belly button starting to ignite, she rakes her nails through his hair than down his back and he arches at the sensation. She's coming apart around him. Biting down on his shoulder. "Stiles!"

"Shit Lyds. Your so.." She's waiting to be told she's so hot or so sexy or so wet or something pervy like that. What she wasn't expecting was... "God you're so beautiful" those words sending tingles from her head to her toes, and seconds later his movements pick up and he's coming apart. Falling into a sloppy kiss when he falls to her right side. 

"Woah" 

"Yeah woah". 

 

 

After they catch their breath. Lydia sits up to pull her hair into a messy bun. Stile watches as she piles her hair on top of her head. "Yenno. I'm not usually into gingers"

"Call me a ginger one more time Stilinski and I will castrate you"

"Chill Red. You have the nicest strawberry blonde hair I've actually ever seen. Was what I was getting at".

Lydia looks over her shoulder at him, he has one hand proped under his head and the other just below his belly button. Naked Stiles is definitely a site for sore eyes, and probably the cure for at least a thousand other aliments.

"Stiles?"

"Hmm" he replies sleepily.

He looks absolutely euphoric when he shifts his head to look up to her eyes. His eyes light amber. She scoots back and lays between his left arm and chest with her head on his shoulder. 

"You'll still be here in the morning right?" She asks as she doodles her name just below his chest. 

Stiles looks down at her and shifts so he can see her fully. Her head now rested on his forearm. With his free hand he pushes a hair behind her ear that didn't make it into her bun. She gets the warm and fuzzies all over.

"Lyds. If I'm waking up next to you. I never want to leave this bed as long as you're in it" 

She smiles and pushes up to kiss him.

"I can't guarantee that I won't smother you while I'm unconscious if you giggle while you sleep though. It creeps me out." 

"Duly noted" she nods and moves to lay her head on his chest. Drifting to sleep. 

"I love you Lydia." Stiles mumbles into her hair. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning Lydia wakes up and has to take a second to adjust to the similar but different setting. She looks over and sees that the spot beside her is empty. 

"That son of a bitch" she grumbles to herself. She shoots up from the bed and looks in the ensuite. Not there.

"I should have known". At this point she's getting red in the face. Her breathing starts picking up and tears are welling in her eyes as she stumbles around the room looking for her clothes, trying to catch her breath.

She spots them neatly placed on the back of the desk chair.

She cocks an eye brow and starts looking for her phone, so she can write a lengthy text to Allison that involved Allison coming to pick her up and take her for mimosas. 

"Where the hell is my purse and my underwear"

 

As she cracks open the door and peeks into living area she sees Stiles in his boxers working away in the kitchen. Okay maybe she should've checked the living room before jumping to conclusions, but can you blame her? Boy has a track record.

He turns around when he hears hear padding into the living room area. With a big smile plasters on his face. She think he might be glowing. Is that a thing? Do guys glow after sex? "Hey baby. Wait. Why are you dressed?" He sounds absolutely offended that's she's not naked right now. The smile falls from his face fast when he realizes that she had been crying, quickly making his way over to Lydia.

"You thought I left" catching up with her train of thought.

She nods while keeping her eyes fixated on the patterns in the wood flooring.

He tilts her chin back up. "But I didn't. I'm still here. I was just hungry. I figured you might be too. I'm making my famous Stilinski chocolate chip pancakes" pulling her into a hug and rests his chin on top of her head.

"Famous huh?" She pulls away, sniffs while looking up at him 

"Well famous in beacon hills. Okay maybe not all of beacon hills. But my dad and Scott and Scott's mum love them." 

Lydia smiles shyly and looks down the hall. Eyes widen. 

Stiles doesn't notice. "So waltz your cute little butt back into that bedroom, and put something more comfortable on"

"I uh don't have anything else" still starting down the hall

"Just grab something from my closet" 

"Okay. But Uhm. I'm just gonna go grab those" she breaks away from Stiles and side steps into the hall. Grabbing her underwear than bolts to the bedroom 

Stiles literally laughs out loud. Full on belly giggle. Douche.

 

Minutes later she walks back into the kitchen. 

"Better?" She leans against the wall beside the fridge.

 

Stiles almost drops the frying pan when he seen what she was wearing. 

His red flannel and that was it. 

 

"Holy shit. Yenno sometimes you don't realize you need something to live until it's standing in front of you, and I'm pretty sure if I don't like touch you right this second I might die. I don't think flannel has ever looked so god damn sexy" 

 

She gives him a sly smirk and cocks a brow  "Well what the hell are you waiting for" 

 

"Uhm" he looks back at the pancakes sitting on the counter "Fuck it, pancakes can wait"

 

He stumbles toward Lydia and he hoist her up and she wraps her legs around his hips. She just stares at him for a minute "I love you too by the way" she kisses his nose. 

"Yeah? Like actually?"

She nods and says "Yeah! Like actually!" Than she leans in and gives him a hot, wet sloppily kiss, his tongue tasted like coffee and chocolate chips and his skin was still warm with sleep and arousal, she wiggles her hips back and forth. 

"It's gunna be over before we even make it to the bedroom if you keep up with that Lyds" he lets out with a low moan 

She leans into his ear,"Well you better hurry up and get me in there" then she nips at his ear. That was all he needed, he was practically sprinting to the bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind them. Lydia giggled all the way. She giggles now. 

 

After "looking at Stiles DVDs" a few times (he has like the biggest DVD collection she has ever seen) they emerge from the bedroom. They spend the rest of the day eating pancakes, laying on the couch. Stiles manages to get Lydia to watch all the Star Wars Movies. Well just the original three. The best three. He will fight you if you as other wise. 

 

* * *

 

 

Allison [2:35 pm]: sooo how was your night? I underestimated you. You did take a guy home last night, you sly dog.

Lydia [2:49 pm]: I'm rolling my eyes just so you know, but it was amazing. He made me pancakes :)

Allison [2:49 pm]: uhh so jealous. Scott can't cook to save his life. I have a thing or two to teach that boy.

Lydia [2:49 pm]: Allison. 

Allison [2:50 pm]: Yes boo.

Lydia [2:55 pm]:  I love Stiles, Alison. I'm in love with his inflated ego and his snappy sarcasm and his ugly flannel shirts and his stupid whiskey eyes.

Allison [2:56 pm]: Now doesn't it feel better to be honest with yourself. 

Lydia [2:58 pm]: Yes Allison you were right all along. I was wrong.

Allison [3:00 pm]: I'm saving this text, as proof that you admitted I was right and you were wrong.

Lysia [3:01 pm]: Oh my god. I'm going get ready for my DATE tonight. 

Allison [3:02 pm]: Third date. ;) 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your feedback :)  
> "She's waiting to be told she's so hot or so sexy or wet or something pervy like that. She wasn't expecting.. "Your so beautiful"" I had inspiration for this quote from another fic I read a while back. I forgot the name and the writer.  
> Ill give credit once I find out :)
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if you want this to have a mini series for maybe the 8 weeks that I didn't mention, and maybe post fic.
> 
> *side note. It was originally 4 weeks, but I changed it to 8 weeks. Felt like that was a better amount time to fit in for the mini series. If that makes sense.


End file.
